random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Danganronpa Killcross
Yeehaw gamers it's The Second RNW Killing Game (Hell Yeah) AS A STORY because Jenn had to write this out. This is 100% written in the perspective of Iroha Nijiue because Jenn really likes her adorable #1 waifu. Be warned, this story gets super gory and dark like a Danganronpa game is. Also the theme for this story is "Stuff is Way" by They Might Be Giants. It fits so much. For the life of me do not add any categories or edit this page to fix typos. I want to do this this without anyone else editing because it's stressful enough writing this. Feedback is allowed in the comments, however. Here we go. Prologue Everything seemed to fly by so fast. I can barely remember what just happened. But I am... I am... I am Iroha Nijiue. The Ultimate Painter. It's been hours since I've seen the sun. And now I'm looking at it... on an island. This wasn't my first rodeo on an island. In fact, this was my second. Looking around, the faces weren't my old friends, but others. All I heard were words of confusion until a voice over a speaker came on. "Aaaaah, y'all finally woke up! Took forever! Now go introduce yourselves, you 15 Ultimates!", it said. "Ultimates?", one asked in upmost confusion. "Well... I think they meant our ultimate talents.", I chimed in, hoping to help ease a bit of the confusion. There was still confusion. I better help them out more. "I'm Iroha Nijiue, the Ultimate Painter.", I introduced myself. "Well, if so... I'm Miles 'Tails' Prower, the Ultimate Inventor.", one said, an orange-and-white fox with two tails. Another person introduced themselves. Then another. And another. It continued; Luckily, I kept tabs in my brain to remember who they were... One was named Chris McClean, the Ultimate MTV Host. Another was Ansi Molina, the Ultimate Lucky Student (Reminds me of Yuki... I wonder how he's doing). There was Corrin, the Ultimate Prince, Otomachi Una, the Ultimate Vocaloid Sensation, Klaus, the Ultimate Ghost Seer/Speaker, Jest, the Ultimate Trickster, Wilkins, the Ultimate Coffee Drinker, Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform, and one that reminds me of Sora.... her name is Moonlight Flower, she has the same talent that Sora did, the Ultimate ???. I wonder what she'll do in the future. Wait. I don't think 4 others have introduced themselves. One, this giant robot mecha(?) refused to introduce himself, but his girlfriend, some cat girl apologized for him, and introduced herself as Rose, the Ultimate Daydreamer. This got the robot to introduce himself as Starscream, the Ultimate Seeker. Then the other two did: Sniff, the Ultimate Eater, and Impidimp, the Ultimate Gremlin. Looks like we're getting use to eachother now. "Welp, Ultimates, now that you guys know eachother, head to the main building for an announcement!", the voice over the speaker said. A strange feeling bubbled in my stomach as we walked to get there, as if I knew what was gonna happen. I swear, if it's another Killing Game I will eat my beret. As we all walked, I personally took mental notes about everyone around me. Gotta get use to everyone here. My notes are the following: *Ansi: Seems like a fairly nice dude. An extreme hypochondriac, once you touch him he puts on hand sanatizer. I wonder how many bottles of hand sanitizer he has (Probably enough to fill an entire room). *Una: A friendly, singing girl with a squid hat that knows Hatsune Miku herself. She tried to get me to listen to her music. She must really feel proud of her singles. *Starscream: I gotta be wary of this guy tbh. He doesn't like this so far. He tried to leave with his girlfriend but failed (Note to self: Discover what's preventing us from leaving). *Rose: Starscream's girlfriend; A pretty nice softie which I'm sure couldn't hurt a fly abt all. I like her. Not sure about her boyfriend though... *Sniff: Seems pretty nervous, but enjoys our company. Really likes his snacks as well. *Moonlight Flower: Probably the most sane, direct and helpful person here. She reminds me of Sora a lot, and always carries this bell with her. I wonder how much pain she feels from holding it all the time. *Wilkins: Not to sure about this guy. He really, really likes Wilkins Coffee. I mean he really does. Like holy crap he will die for this coffee. *Corrin: As sane as Moonlight Flower (Who i Will hence just refer as either "Moonlight" or "Flower", will alternate often), he's the prince of at least a land or two. Explains his talent. *Shadow: ...a pretty odd one. He's a hot-topic wannabe, puts hot sauce on everything he eats and drinks, and apparently caused Eggman to piss on the moon or something??? He confuses me a lot. *Klaus: He has the power to see ghosts (I wonder if he could see Hajime, Emma or Nikei) and smokes. A LOT. He's probably the oldest out of all of us besides Chris. *Tails: I like him so far. He's a sensible dude with two tails (Odd...) and one of the smartest out of us all. *Jest: Stranger then Shadow. Seriously. God only knows what he does. I don't wanna know. *Chris: A reality show host who thinks this island setting is similar (Probably has to do with his show stuff). The oldest of us all besides Klaus. *Impidimp: He, as his talent implies, a gremlin. Crazy. Nothing more. Ok, enough talking about the others. We made it. It's an empty room. We all stand there, confused. "Welp! Welcome!", said the voice. After minutes of confusion, two middle-school aged girls popped out of the desk in front of all 16 of us, one with an emo appearance: black and white all out, and a girl with more sophisticated-like clothing. Cue more confusion within the group. "Kids? Is this deja vu?", Chris asked in confusion. "Wait a minute... are those...", Corrin said before trailing off. Perhaps he knows these two kids? Everyone got out of control a tad bit and the emo girl had to yell at everyone to shut up and listen. We all did. "Welcome to Jabberwock Island! I'm Soren Mayer, your first headmaster, and she", pointing to the girl next to her, "is my girlfriend and your other headmaster, Jennifer Shope." "Now, you may be wondering 'how long will we stay here?', and the answer is... the rest of your lives!" "I saw this coming for a mile away.", a mummered to Moonlight as I took off my beret, revealing a flimsy, light brown ahoge under it (I swear it wasn't there before....). Everyone was shocked, absolutely angered. Why would they want to live for the rest of their lives on this island anyways. "Do you guys wanna leave?", Soren asked them all, a glint in her eye. I heard shouts of that we all wanted too. Oh god I know what's going on next help me Jesus— Soren cleared her throat and said, "There is one way out... kill a fellow Ultimate and GET AWAY WITH IT!!!". God damnnit, it's another Killing Game! I thought I left it in the past... but the gods wanted me to relive my traumatic experiences another time. Definitely gonna chew on my beret once I find where I was going to stay before my death. Sniff fainted at those words. I heard Tails stammer "M-M-M-Murder????". I heard almost everyone panic. "Yes! Stab, shoot, hang, poison, electrocute, do anything to murder and escape the island!", Soren ecstatically monologued, jumping up and down. Shope smiled next to her fellow host. Soren isn't lying, they're definitely girlfriends. Looking around I saw everyone's horrid expressions. My ahoge (How did that get there? So I'm the protagonist here, huh?) dropped a bit, as I exchanged worried glances to everyone. It was gonna get worse... In my major thought, Soren and Shope asked for someone to come. And I was greeted with a face I wished to forget... Monokuma. For some reason he's dressed like a janitor??? Maybe something happened that had him in this role. "MONOKUMA!?", I exclaimed, pretty sure I caught everybody off guard. "Oh jeez Iroha, second time? You barely survived Mikado and Monocrow.", Monokuma remarked at my words. "Where's Monocrow?", I asked. I thought that black-and-white robotic crow would be here. "Dead. Can't have any copies of me around. I'm the one true mascot." Thank goodness. But at the same time it wasn't good. Still had to participate in this crazy game. "I have a question.", surprisingly Klaus said. "Er, two." "Yes?" "First, I have my dead brother next to me right now. His name is Ben. Say hi Ben.", Klaus said, talking to his deceased brother (If Klaus can see his brother can he see my friends?). "It's fine, as long as he doesn't foil our plans.", Monokuma said dully. "Second, I smoke a lot. I wanna know if I can still do it here." "Yes you can.", Shope answered. "Ok good." After hearing about the rules of the game, we heard this: "Anyways, have a good last days of your life in this game! Go to the hotel to see your new homes!", Soren proudly stated, before she and Shope disappeared out of nowhere. I shuddered. "I survived it once... so I could survive this again!", I cheerfully stated. "Do you have any tips on to survive this?", Rose asked me. "W-Well... I would tell you all about how to survive... but Monokuma might kill me if I do so.", I stammered. Right at the moment, Monokuma said "Correct! Tell em' anything and the only thing you'll be painting with is your blood!". I immediately froze before yelling "I promise I won't!!", with tears in my eyes. I would not die yet. Looking around, I saw Klaus try to get Ansi to smoke, Jest talking to Monokuma and other things of chatter. It was Una's idea to have us all go to the hotel, just in case Soren wouldn't get extremely mad at us. Once we all got there, I heard someone say something on the lines of "Did anyone get Sniff? He fainted when Soren announced the Killing Game.". Impidimp did actually, and woke up the scared kangaroo. At the end of the day, we all headed to our rooms. Shivering, I opened the door to my room. It was just like the room where I stayed during my first Killing Game. I smiled, and layed on the bed. I knew this would all turn into bloodshed and terror, just like before. But Void was gone, and everyone seems at peace right now. You got to enjoy the peace before the bloodshed. And so I will, falling into a peaceful slumber. (P.S.: Yes, I did chew a small bit of my beret. Didn't rip it though. It's very precious to me.) Chapter 1 Daily Life I woke up after my peaceful slumber to the sound of Tails and Shadow talking. "Did you really turn your room into a whole dang Hot Topic?", Tails asked Shadow. "Yes. Because I can finally pee in a Hot Topic." Chris popped into the conversation, saying "Did somebody say Hot Topic? I need some new eyeliner.". Everyone seemed happy. Wilkins cheerfully greeted us all with coffee. Sniff was eating some pancakes. I'm glad we're all getting along before the bloodshed. I saw Moonlight exit her room and greeted her with a smile. "Hey.", I said. "Nice to see you, Iroha.", Flower said back (I did state I would change between nicknames.). Moonlight is a really nice person. I hope she survives. "Gooood morning~~", Soren greeted from the speaker. "Come down to the main building for breakfast!", Soren ordered. Something I had a hunch for might be happening here. Everything would probably get much worse. We all walked over to the main building, to see Soren and Shope smiling, eating pancakes. "Oh hey.", Soren greeted. "Monokuma made you all pancakes for breakfast.", Shope said as Monokuma (janitor costume and all) came out with plates of pancakes. As everyone ate the pancakes (but Starscream, remarking that he couldn't eat before Monokuma said he worked his butt off making these), Soren cleared her throat, ready to make a huge announcement. "As nobody has murdered yet," crap. I forgot about the murder due to my look on preserving peace before the bloodshed. ", I'd like to introduce... motives.", Soren finished. "Motives? I'm already motivated to get out of the place!", Tails rebutted. Soren chuckled at this. "Perfect! As Monokuma has turned your rooms into your worst nightmares until the next murder." I froze. I left Void in the past. I wanted to forget the deaths of my friends. They hit me with a curve ball. Now I had to relive them. Hearing everyone's fear, I listened to everybody's fear carefully: "I d-don't want lighting in my room!" "Wait... so my room isn't a Hot Topic anymore?" "Getting fired!? But I'm the host! What would the ratings do without me?" "W-Wilkins Coffee shutting down? But it's the best coffee!" "H-How did you fit an entire war in a room?" "Choosing once was hard, but doing it again?" "I thought Vocaloid wouldn't die!" "NO... YOU COULDN'T!" "I just got everything clean in my room! You just had to make it dirty!?" "Not the curse..." "How did you know my fear!? That's top secret information!" "I left her so long ago! I won't let her return!" "P-Please don't let me be alone..." "...just like before. No friends." Everyone's words cut my heart into 14 separate pieces. Worst fears... now time to spill mine... "...I left Void for good after the others died. I didn't want to see him again." Monokuma chuckled and the words "Good luck sleeping tonight." echoed in our heads. Night came. Goddamnit. I had to see Mikado again. I didn't want to see him yet. So I peered around the doors of the others. First was Moonlight. I wanted to check upon the person I was closest too. There was almost no noise, except for Flower talking about wishing to have friends with her. I want to help her but god knows if I can go in without punishment. Second was Rose. I witnessed her try to run away from her room, only to be dragged in by black sludge. My fear and anxiety spiked. I hope Rose survives... Third was Wilkins. I heard the sounds of the vigorous drinking of coffee. "Oh no... am I almost out?", Wilkins asked, extra fear in his voice. Fourth was Chris. The words "You're fired, you're fired!" echoed in the room despite Chris's pleas to get his job back. Fifth was Impidimp. Cries of a Wooloo rang through as Impidimp screamed in terror. Sixth was Una. Riots against the Japanese music uproared as Una pleaded for Miku to help the brand. Seventh was Tails. Lighting strikes the ground and roared as Tails hid under a blanket. "S-Sonic...", he cried. Eight was Ansi. The repeated words of "Gotta stay clean" ringed through the squirts of hand sanitizer continued to pester my ears. Ninth was Corrin. The arguments of two families were trying to claim Corrin as their son. "Pick the chose you did before...", Corrin whispered to himself. Tenth was Sniff. Like Moonlight, there was no sound besides Sniff's whines. "Moomin? Moominmama? Moominpapa? Snorkmaiden?", Sniff cried out. Eleventh was Jest. "Do it again. Do it. I'm ready...", he said to some figure. I wonder what is hunch with this guy is... Twelfth was Klaus. Bullets, explosions, bombs, grenades. That's all that was going on. Total war. "B-Ben....", he cried out. Thirteenth was Starscream. "Come to be, Starscream, my loyal second-in-command...", a voice rang before he was dragged into his room. Anxiety just became 99% of my body now. Last was Shadow. The only words I heard was "This sucks.". Not as bad as the others but still. It's his worse nightmare. Shit. Now I have to enter my door. I didn't want to. But I had too. I opened up the door. "Aaaaaaaaah, Iroha. Nice to see you again" "Mikado." "Ready to rejoin Void?" "Why would I!? You killed Hajime! You killed Emma! You killed Nikei!", I cried. Tears trickled down my eyes as Mikado grabbed me. "You're a monster! Burn in hell!!", I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I've been to hell. It's a pretty nice place. I saw the others there, check it." The executions of my friends and teammates played as I let out a high pitched scream. At one point fire started to engulf certain parts of my body, adding more terror to my nightmare. Monocrow appeared as well after the fire on my legs was out. "It's PUNISHMENT TIME!!!", he exclaimed, hitting the bright red execution button before him. "No.... NO!", I cried. Mikado waved at me as I was used as a paintbrush, hair (ahoge and all) dipped in paint as my head was forced to paint a brick wall. It felt like hours before day came. All everyone heard was screams from eachother's nightmares. I exited my room, eyes black and red (like during my Void days...), burnt skin and paint in my hair. Everyone else looked a bit similar. Rose has sludge in her hair and her eyes were bloodshot. Ansi was absolutely covered in hand sanitizer. Starscream was injured, extremely bleeding. Wilkins was filled to the brim with caffeine. Tails was soaked my rain water. Klaus was extremely paranoid and had a bullet lodged in his shoulder. Everyone was horrible. "I-Is everyone o-ok...?", I stammered. God I needed to go to the nearest place I could get healed. "No... GET OUT OF MY BRAIN!", Rose said in response. I feel bad for her. And everyone. "Who shot me? Who. Shot. Me?", Klaus asked after noticed the bullet in his shoulder. Moonlight, who was destroyed by loneliness, walked into the scene, and saw my burnt legs and injured head, and also Starscream's injury. She gasped. "Let me help you guys.", Flower said, going back into her room to get a first aid kit. Once she did and helped me and Starscream, I couldn't be more thankful. If Mikado was still in my room, I would punch a wall. Soon enough, Una, Impidimp, Corrin, Shadow and Chris came to join us all. A strike of thunder came from Tails's room, causing him to cry. "I was fired.", Chris bluntly said. "Wh-Where's the k-kangaroo? He's a-awfully chatty.", Klaus asked. It was true, Sniff was missing... "I'll go check his room.", Ansi said. He walked down the hallway and opened his bedroom door. "Sniff...? Hel- OH JESUS." Me and the others ran to Ansi. "Everything ok?", Moonlight asked. "Sniff is... d-dead!" We all starred at Sniff's corpse. There was a note covered in blood, bite and scratch marks everywhere (especially his tail, which was mutilated), and a gun. Now the bloodshed had started. One of us has killed, and we can't go back now. Deadly Life Ding dong, dang dong... The chime rang through the hotel. "A body has been found!", Soren exclaimed. "What she said.", Monokuma remarked bluntly. Shope remanded silent, wanting for her time to speak. Good news: I won't have to see Mikado ever again. Bad news: Sniff has been murdered. "Now that the first murder has occurred, I can finally add the new rules!", Soren exclaimed. For the host of a Killing Game, she's quite enthusiastic... Soren and Shope took turns introducing the new rules. "Rule #7: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving Ultimates." "Rule #8: If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed." "Rule #9: If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed." "Rule #10: Lending your e-Handbook to another Ultimate is strictly prohibited." "Rule #11: The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single 'Killing Game.'" "Wait! What's an e-Handbook?", Moonlight asked. "Well, an e-Handbook is a digital record of your student idea and the rules of the game, as long as information for the most recent murders. As rule #10 states, you cannot lend your handbook to anybody, or you will receive punishment." "Anyways, start the investigation, boys!" Silence across the room after those words. "Oh also have this. It's the Monokuma File for the murder." We received the Monokuma File after that sentence and silence rang through again. I looked at it. It said: Monokuma File 1: *The victim is Sniff, the Ultimate Eater. *The body was discovered in Sniff's room. *The estimate time is either late at night or early in the morning. *He has been thought to have been killed by a gunshot, yet no bullet is in his body. *His tail is also mutilated, suggesting that the gun was used after an attack by claws. I guess it's time to investigate the murder before the trial. Looking at Flower, I asked "Do you want to investigate with me?". "Sure. Why not?" I smiled in response. All we had to do is investigate, bust the killer in the class trial, and be free from hell for awhile. "Body first?" "Body first." We went over to see Sniff's corpse, which Ansi, Una, Klaus and Tails were already investigating. "There's a gun next to him..." "Looks like the trigger was pulled to kill him. But I don't see a bullet..." "There's always the chance that the killer removed it." "True, true." Ansi had already spotted the bloody note near him, and picked it up. "I wonder if this was used for a distraction...", he mummered. "Could I look at it?", Moonlight asked Ansi. "Yeah. Can't understand what it's saying." Ansi handed over the note to Flower, before immediately putting on hand sanitizer. "Iroha, it's in gibberish..." "The killer could've just sloppily wrote it to distract Sniff without any thought." "Possibly." We nodded, and continued looking at the body. Moonlight walked over to the corpse, holding up Sniff's tail. "I wonder who could mutilate a body part like this..." "Well, maybe someone with sharp claws, like Impidimp, Jest and Rose." "Depends on their nightmares." "I saw Rose being dragged into her room by force, so it couldn't be her. She wouldn't hurt a fly!" Before Flower can say anything in response, the speaker rang. "Done investigating? Head on down to the class trial! See if you live or die!" The investigation's over. Now we just gotta figure out who murdered him. As the remaining 14 of us were in the elevator to go down to the trial, I was lost in thought. A life or death class trial, a truth or lie class trial, a survive or die class trial, a life or death class trial... Court is now in session. ALL RISE. "Let us begin with a simple explanation of the class trial!", Soren started. "If you are able to figure out 'whodunnit' and killed Sniff, only the blackened will receive punishment!" "...however, if you fail, I will punish everyone besides the blackened, and they will be able to leave this island!" "And it was really one of us, right?", Ansi asked. "Yep! One of you really killed Sniff!", Soren replied. "Before we begin the trial, I have one question to ask.", Moonlight chimed in. Pointing to a portrait with Sniff's face on it covered by an x, she asked "What's with... that portrait?" "Just because he died doesn't mean he can't be left out! We wanted this little portrait for you guys to remember him!" Suddenly, Corrin spoke and asked "What's with that empty seat over there?", pointing to a stand with nobody in it. "There were only 15 of us when we arrived, so why are there 16 spots?" "It's just because our little court room can technically hold up to 16 people. Anyways, let the class trial begin!" Here we go. No signs of stopping. Everything me and Flower found during our investigation must be brought up. To save everyone from death. (IM BACK AND WRRITING THE TRIAL! GET READY!) Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Fanfics Category:Danganronpa Killcross